T-nut fasteners are known for use in various applications, and include a tubular barrel with a peripheral flange at one end thereof. The bore of the barrel is provided with threads to engage threads of a shaft such as from a bolt. The flange can be secured to other structures, so that the T-nut serves as an anchor for attaching other components via a bolt tightened to the T-nut.
T-nut fasteners have been known for use in the automotive industry, for example, as anchors secured to frame members to which other components, such as seats, suspensions, engine components, etc., can be secured. For these and other similar uses, the T-nut must be strong and heavy duty. Advantageously, a T-nut fastener has a long barrel for securing to other structures along an extended length or at multiple sites along the length of the barrel. Again, by way of example, some uses in the automotive industry advantageously apply an elongated barrel attached to two frame members, one near the flange of the T-nut and a second spaced therefrom along the length of the barrel. By welding the T-nut to each of the frame members, the T-nut also functions to tie together the separate frame members, thereby stiffening the frame assembly and reducing frame and fastener noise during operation of the vehicle.
For strength and fit, an elongated T-nut should be provided with consistent wall thickness. To extend between separate frame members, the barrel has to be long, perhaps many times longer than the required thread length within the bore. Commercial advantages are obtained if the T-nut can be manufactured consistently to meet the size and strength requirements in an efficient, cost effective manner.
T-nuts as described above can be made by initially manufacturing the barrel and flange as separate pieces. Conventional pipe forming techniques can be used to make the barrel, and plate-forming techniques can be used to make the flange. With appropriate fixtures, the plate is positioned around the barrel and welded thereto. Manufacturing T-nuts in this manner is costly.
Another technique by which t-nuts as described can be manufactured is by machining. A block of material can be machined to have the desired barrel length and shape, as well as flange size and positioning along the barrel. However, manufacture in this way is time consuming and costly, and is wasteful of material, adding significantly to the overall cost for the T-nut fastener.
There is a need in the art for an elongated T-nut fastener that is strong and can be manufactured consistently in a cost-effective manner.